


Ganma Tsuburaba Just Wants A Quiet Life

by BNHA Gen 2- Electric Boogaloo (liighty), liighty



Series: BNHA Gen Two! [1]
Category: BNHA Gen 2 - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BNHA Next Gen, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bnha gen 2, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Child Murder, Dead Asui Tsuyu, Dead Iida Tenya, F/F, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Angst, I have no shame, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kira Tenshi needs to sleep, Kuroiro Tsubaki needs a hug, LOTS of splatoon references, M/M, Murder, Number One Hero Midoriya Izuku, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drug Use, crispyy is gay, short tsundere, tall tsundere, when you accidentally have a harry potter tag like bro wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liighty/pseuds/BNHA%20Gen%202-%20Electric%20Boogaloo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liighty/pseuds/liighty
Summary: Ganma Tsuburaba is obsessed with the girls of class 1B. More specifically, Tsubaki Kuroiro, Henka Masakazu, and Chiruka Kurai. At first, it starts as a little over the top- he installs cameras in their rooms and watches them change. But when he interacts with Tsubaki for the first time face to face, he wants more.And he'll do whatever it takes to get it.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Asui Tsuyu/Tsuburaba Kousei, Eri/Izumi Kouta, Hatsume Mei/Iida Tenya, Iida Aosei/Kira Tenshi, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Kendou Itsuka/Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Komori Kinoko/Kuroiro Shihai, Masakazu Henka/Shirou Okuyama, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Toshinori/Tetsutetsu Ashibumi, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, Toyomitsu Minako/Hazamada Eric, Tsuburaba Ganma/Kuroiro Tsubaki, Tsuburaba Ganma/Masakazu Henka
Series: BNHA Gen Two! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742707
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. The beginning.

The day starts off like normal. Ganma Asui wakes up at 6:30, opens his safe and removes his laptop, sitting down in his desk after locking the door twice. Once he signs in, he gets to work. It's always a struggle for him to choose a single one of his girls, so he opens a randomizer to select one fairly. It lands on Tsubaki Kuroiro, and a sly grin slowly shines on Ganma's face. He opens her file. Tsubaki has always been insecure about her freckles, so seeing her fully in the nude was a rare occasion. But, with the recent class trip to the beach, he was given more than enough material to last him for the next year or so. How did he do this? Well, Ganma's quirk, frog, gives him all the abilities of its namesake. This also means that he can camouflage, and because of his father's ties to the school, (Kosei Tsuburaba teaches class 3B), Ganma knew exactly where the girls would be staying. He snuck into the cabins the night before and planted tiny cameras in the girls dormitory. He then planted a tiny drone on the roof, allowing him to watch his girls as they participated on the beach. Yes. This is very illegal. But Ganma doesn't care. It certainly isn't the worst thing he's done to get off in the eyes of the law.

Ganma opens the first image, his grin widening. Just seeing Tsubaki's freckles is enough to push him off the edge, but he has to be patient. He scrolls through the images until he sees the one of her showering.

23 seconds in. He hasn't even begun to touch himself. And he's already nutted. "SHIT."

He stands up, a little disappointed in himself for not lasting longer. But he has a system. One nut per day. To reduce suspicions and maintain self-control. He stands up and changes into a fresh pair of boxers and his uniform, shutting down his computer and locking it back in the safe. He leaves his dorm, and nobody can guess the sick, twisted things that are running through his mind.

He eats outside, like he always does. Nobody stops him, as he's never really stood out much. While he eats, he imagines being surrounded by Chiruka, Tsubaki, Henka and Mao, and gets another boner. 'Not now. Wait.'

He finishes his breakfast, and he heads to campus. Instead of walking directly to his class like he usually does, Ganma decides to see if any of his girls are near their classroom. He takes a right turn. "Aren't these humidifiers the best, Yami? Geddy really did great redesigning them!!" chirps a familiar voice around the corner.

Ganma's heart skips a beat. It's Tsubaki.

"Eh, yeah. Isn't it a little early to be this loud, Tsu?" another voice grumbles. Ganma furrows his brow. _Yami._

"Nah! It's never too early to be excited!!"

"Speak for yourself. I'm heading inside."

A silence, Ganma assumes that Tsu is nodding. "I'll wait for Shirou and Yona!"

The door opens and closes, and Tsu is left alone in the hallway, humming _Ink Me Up_ from Splatoon. Ganma hides behind the wall, feeling as if he's already too close to Tsubaki. He doesn't want to leave, but he knows that if he stays, he'll be found out.

However, before he can make the decision for himself, Tsu turns the corner and sees the frog boy. "Huh? I've never seen you around here!"

_shit shit shit oh fuck oh god shit shit_

"E-eh, Yeah, I was just- wandering around..?" He tries his best to pull up his facade of normality, but his boner says otherwise.

"Well, uh- I'm Tsubaki! Tsubaki Kuroiro! It's nice to meet you!" She chimes, beaming with joy. She extends her hand out for a shake, and Ganma has to restrain himself from actually dying.

"Uh- I'm- Ganma Tsuburaba." He shakes her hand, not wanting to be suspicious.

This is all his body needs, however.

He nuts.

"Hm?" Tsubaki is still holding his hand in the handshake, and she doesn't know what's going on. She's a little uncomfortable, but her mind is too pure to understand what just happened. Ganma is struggling to play it cool, but his pants are getting wet. He quickly pulls his hand away.

"Are you okay?" Tsu tilts her head, still very confused.

"I uh- just realized I have to uh- water my cat- I mean- feed my plant- I-" He panics, and dashes away, leaving behind a very confused Tsu.

"Did I do something wrong..?" She's half convinced he pissed himself.

"What do you mean?" Inu walks up to Tsu, and she smiles, relieved to see a friendly face.

"There was this guy in the hallway, and when I introduced myself, he shook my hand and made a really weird face and some pretty weird noises? I think he peed?"

"Wait- his pants were wet, and he-" Inu grimaces. "Made weird noises?"

Tsu nods."Did you catch his name?" "Uh, Ganma Tsuburaba, I think. He looks like a frog?"

"Well, uh- I'll talk to Otus about this, okay? You should uh- probably wash your hands, Tsu."

Still really confused, Tsu shrugs. "Okay. Thanks, Inu."

"Don't mention it." The two walk into the classroom, unaware of the monster they've just unleashed into the halls of UA.

After this moment, nothing will ever be the same.


	2. Running Headfirst Into The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganma attempts to keep his cool after his interactions with Tsubaki, but life has other plans.

It's been a few days since the incident with Tsubaki. Ganma had immediately ran back to his dorm and called in sick, as he was so overwhelmed with a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure that he could hardly move. The simple fact that she had _willingly_ touched him was enough to have him practically combust. But once he recovered... If you feed a starving dog a small piece of canine meat, eventually the dog will start to hunger for more. A simple taste of something obscene would normally traumatize the mutt further, but the pre-existing conditions change the outcome. The dog has finally eaten, and once the meat is in it's pallette, it will do anything for another piece. The same could be said for Ganma. He actually talked to one of his girls. She _touched him_. Just watching them from a computer screen wasn't enough. He needed more.

The only question was, how? He certainly couldn't just approach any of the girls, that would cause suspicion. As much as he wanted to reveal the true Ganma Asui to Tsubaki, Chiruka, Henka, and Mao, doing it immediately would result in his probable arrest. He knows that all too well. But maybe... taking it slow is the best way to do this after all. If he could get Henka to leave that pathetic short-stack, if he could get Tsubaki and Mao to realize that he's a perfect partner, despite their own preferences when it comes to love, if he could woo Chiruka to the point of her abandoning everything and only living for Ganma himself... _that_ would result in the best outcome for our frog man.

Ganma sits in the cafeteria, trying to figure out the best course of action to complete his plan. He's sitting in the booth in the most far right corner of the luncheon hall, where people are less likely to approach him and ruin his planning session. There's a brunette and a redhead sitting in the booth behind him, talking about some vigilante shit or whatever, but he doesn't care. If it doesn't involve his precious girls, then it doesn't concern him. He scans the cafeteria, making sure that none of the 1B girls are there, and gets to work. But he's stopped by his classmate, Akuma Zetsubo.

UA's rat places his tray on the table and plops onto the bench across from Ganma, grinning like an idiot. "Hey, hey! Tsuburaba! Eating lunch by yourself? That's pathetic."

Ganma nods. "You could say that." No matter how hard Zetsubo tries, he just can't seem to get a reaction from Ganma. Even when he's used his quirk, there's always been a blank expression and an awkward silence. But that just spurs him to try even harder.

"You know that tall chick from Class B? Man, I sure showed her yesterday!"

"Hm?" Now Ganma's interested. Tall chick? Does he mean Henka?

"Yeah! That cum-slut who's dating the shortie!"

"...What did you call her?"

A reaction? Is this really his weak spot? A girl he's never interacted with? Zetsubo's grin grows. "A cum-slut! Why, you like her or something?"

Ganma closes his laptop, his gaze stone cold. He doesn't look mad, but Zetsubo is actually kind of afraid. The aura radiating from this guy is terrifying. "So what if I do?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you interact with her. That's pretty pathetic, Tsuburaba." His voice is trembling a bit, but he presses on.

"Pathetic or not, it is what it is. Now. Are you done?" He stands up, eyeing Zetsubo carefully.

"What? I just called your gal-pal a cum-slut and you're just gonna walk away? I thought you were a frog, not a chicken!"

"She isn't my 'gal-pal', ribbit. And yes, I am. I don't have time for this." He walks away, trying his best to calm down. Zetsubo has the opportunity to chase him and continue his 'bullying', but he's actually scared as shit. He just stares at the seat where Ganma used to be sitting and swallows hard.

Ganma walks towards the dorms, not looking where he's going. He's uncharacteristically upset, and he needs to find a good way to let out his frustrations before he does something he'll regret. Unfortunately... He crashes into what he thinks to be a moving wall. Said moving wall topples onto him, and now he's lying on the floor, crushed under someone else's bodyweight.

"Oh my god- I'm so sorry! Are you okay!" He recognizes that voice.

So does his boner.

He opens his eyes and is presented with Henka Masakazu, who had toppled over the frog boy. Her breasts are planted directly in his face, and he can hardly breathe. They are literally suffocating him. It doesn't matter if she's only a C cup. It doesn't matter that she's wearing two layers of clothing over her bra. Ganma is practically in heaven.

The only problem is... with this much body contact between stalker and victim, if what happened with Tsubaki were to happen here, Ganma would most certainly be caught.

It takes every ounce of his willpower to not nut right there.

"Uh, Are you okay?" Henka moves up, her face a little red. (I don't blame her, she just fell onto some random dude and accidentally landed her tits on his face)

"I- Uh- Y-yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" Ganma sits up, trying his best to ignore the literal throbbing sensation in his nether region.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Need a hand?" Henka is a good person, so she extends her hand to help Ganma up. The temptation to take her hand and hold onto it forever is strong. But Ganma knows what will happen if he does.

"No thanks. I'll be okay."

"Oh, well- Sorry again!" Henka bows. "I'm Henka! What's your na-"

Henka is cut off by Okuyama Shirou, who approaches the two students. "Hey, Henka- What's going on?" Ganma can feel his blood begin to boil. He _**loathed**_ Shirou with a burning passion. He needed to go now, before his cover was blown.

"I just ran into this guy-" Henka starts, but before she can finish, he's gone.

Ganma slips away, hopping towards his dorms while fully camouflaged. He can feel his erection throb in his pants, and he needs to release all this pent up frustration somehow. 'Well...' He thinks, 'I know what _I'm_ doing today.'


	3. The First of Many to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganma just wants to read his book in the library peacefully, but is interrupted by three girls gossipping.
> 
> Just as he's about to leave, a glimmering opportunity is presented to him on a silver plate.
> 
> He'd be a fool not to take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm legit just reposting these from the discord channel lmfao
> 
> but I did write them :/
> 
> Also, I've found that writing shit like this really takes a toll on my mental health, so I'm not going to be that graphic hahahaaha :)

After the events of yesterday- running into Henka and practically suffocating in her breasts, accidentally almost revealing his true nature to Akuma Zetsubo, Ganma Tsuburaba knows he has to more careful about his lustful enterprises, so he goes to the library to give himself time and space to recover. However, 3 girls from his class, Shinobu Omota, Yuya Yamada, and Kyo Nishida happen to spot the boy on his way to a secluded table, and begin gossiping as soon as they believe him to be out of earshot.

"Kyaa~!! Isn't he so cute?!"

"Oh my god, Shinobu. I don't understand why you like him- he's not even that hot."

"Yeah, gotta agree with Yuya on this one. Like, honestly, that new Italian guy with the golden teeth? OMG, he's a looker."

"I know right?! And that Brandan McBride... He's hot too!!!" squeals Yuya.

"OMG. Yes! Their rivalry too... as if those boys couldn't get an hotter!" Kyo swoons, but then groans shortly afterwards. "Hey, I heard that Brandan's now friends with that black chick from Class B."

All 3 girls make notable sounds of disgust. "Ugh. I hate that girl _so_ much. She's like- surrounded by hot guys but she doesn't do anything about it! I would _totally_ kill to be in her shoes."

Shinobu grumbles, "Pesky nigger even has fucking Zetsubo wrapped around her finger."

"OMG, you're right!! Why else would he not pick on her?!" (Little do they know that the reason he doesn't pick on her is only because he failed and recognizes that it's a MAJOR waster of his time to try and get a reaction out of someone as naive as Tsubaki. To put it simply, he just gave up)

Yuya gasps. "Speaking of Tsubaki..."

"Ugh, can we not? I don't wanna talk about that stupid little bitch."

Ganma forces down a ribbit, putting his face closer to his book.

"Sorry, could I just- grab that? Thanks." A voice Ganma doesn't quite recognize is added to the mix. A few seconds pass, and the girls continue.

"Who does she think she is? 'Sorry, could I just grab that' my ass. Just because you're in the Hero Course, doesn't make you any better than us."

"That was Minako Toyomitsu, Yuya. Even by just looking at her rack, I could tell who she was."

"OMG. That whore?" Kyo makes a retching noise. "Honestly, any girl with a rack like hers knows how to flaunt it. That's how she got a boyfriend so quickly."

"You know who else got into a relationship really fast? Yaino Kanaho."

"Ugh, That bitch? Geez, have you seen her hero costume? What a slut."

"And of course, you can't have Yaino and Minako without..."

All three girls simultaneously grumble, "Maria."

"God, what a nerd! Her quirk isn't even that good, how did she get into the hero course?"

"Does it matter? She's gone now. Serves her right."

"Speaking of nerds... Ocha Kuzen? Eew!!"

"Oh my god, don't get me started on her."

"News Flash: Teacher's Pet has _NEVER_ been in, honey."

"But hey, at least she isn't a wacko."

"What do you mean?"

"Yuno Shima."

"Oh yeah... She's got split personality disorder, right? Psychos like her really shouldn't be at this school."

"Agreed."

The conversation lulls, but continues when Shinobu mutters, "I just don't understand how girls like them can get a boyfriend but I can't!"

"What do you mean, Shinobu?"

"Take Henka Masakazu for example. She's ugly as shit, but she still managed to get a boyfriend. Yeah, he's short, but he's kinda cute?" She grumbles, "Definitely not my type though."

"Speaking of Henka, you might wanna listen in, Shinobu! I heard that she practically squished Tsuburaba with her tits!"

"No way... Poor Tsuburaba... But if tits are what he's after, I can do that!"

"Nonono! Listen, listen! Apparently he's into flatties!"

"Huh?!"

Kyo chirps, "Get this, get this! I was walking in the cafeteria yesterday and I saw Tsuburaba with Zetsubo! I thought it was pretty weird, so I investigated, right? Turns out he has a crush on Tsubaki Kuroiro! I was *trying( to tell you earlier, but you wouldn't let me! He even said he 'loved her with all his heart!' "

"No way."

"OMG, I'm so sorry Shinobu!"

"You don't have to be sorry, Kyo! I just have to figure out what he likes about the airhead, and then we'll finally be together!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot your quirk lets you turn into other people."

"You know, that's a LOT of work for just _one_ guy."

"Who cares? I'm definitely a better lay than that Kuroiro chick! It'll be fine!"

Ganma gets an idea. He had no interest in this Shinobu girl, but if she could transform into Tsubaki or Chiruka or any of the others?

However, before he could do anything with this information, Ganma's thoughts are interrupted by the voice of a certain gloomy girl.

"Um... Excuse me..? You're Ganma, right? Froppy-Sensei's son?"

"U-uh, Y-yeah? Why?" He turns, and Chiruka is sitting right next to him.

"I just wanted to say hi... That's all. I'll go now."

"E-Eh-"

Chiruka leaves before he can protest, leaving him very confused.

And with a boner.

"Hmm... How am I supposed to do this?"

"You'll figure it out eventually, Shinobu." But she doesn't need to.

Ganma already has.

\-------------------------

Fast forward to that night, and Ganma has a plan formulated. He walks to Shinobu's dorm and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Shinobu's voice calls from inside.

"Ganma Tsuburaba, ribbit."

Ganma hears some things clatter onto the floor, and the door eventually opens. "Tsuburaba-san! What are _you_ doing here?"

"It has come to my attention that you are... potentially interested in me? And, ribbit... How do I say this? Could you please meet me at the shed in the garden tonight..? Ribbit... Alone?"

Shinobu's face turns bright red. "I- eh- Yeah! Totally! Cool. See you then~!"

She closes the door, and Ganma walks back to his dorm, a sly smile appearing on his face.

\--------------------------

He later camouflages himself and goes to the shed, preparing himself emotionally for the night. This is it. It might not actually be Tsubaki, but it's good enough.

Shinobu arrives at precisely 10:07. She's in some silky lingerie, but otherwise seems to look like herself. "Just to clarify, we ARE going to have sex, right?"

Ganma nods. "I've heard you can transform into Tsubaki Kuroiro?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"It's... a fetish of mine."

"Oh. Well, in that case..." Her body starts to slowly contort into Tsubaki, even displaying her freckles. Ganma swallows hard.

"Ah. Thank you."

"Now... Are you gonna strip, or will I have to do that for you..?"

"Try that again."

"W-what?!"

"You heard me. Tsubaki would never be that suggestive. Try again."

"You know, I'm starting to get the idea that you wanna sleep with _HER_ , not me."

"You've _just_ reached this conclusion? I thought it was obvious."

"Well, I'm not gonna be used like this." Shinobu (In Tsubaki's form) walks to the door, but is stopped when something slimy grabs her waist. "H-huh?! What are you doing?! Let go of me!"

"Shh.... It'll all be okay, Tsubaki, my love."

Her screams are silenced with a thud.

Ganma's cold grin returns. It's like a scene from a horror movie; His dull monochromatic eyes are lit with the sparks of lust, like a rabid dog about to devour a squirrel. He pulls the transformed girl towards him, slowly removing her top. He places his head close to her ear, nibbling on the bottom. Even while unconscious, the girl still stirs a bit, moaning. This prompts a sly grin from Ganma, who whispers, "It's alright, dear."

He runs his thumb down her jaw.

"Don't fight it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes  
> The Italian guy with the golden teeth IS a reference to Gyro Zeppeli :)  
> Brandan McBride is our universe's Diego Brando lmao


	4. BREAKING NEWS (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An excerpt of a Yen News Broadcast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual news reports from the server!!! hahahaha!!!!!
> 
> I didn't write this one, but it's crucial to the story so :///

**YEN NEWS at 3:33a.m. on Channel 7 with some associates and Aruku Shashin** "UA's General Studies Student Shinobu Omota Found Dead" "Officials declared Shinobu Omota of Class 1C dead last night. She was last seen entering the garden shed at around 10:07, but nobody had entered before hand. She was found with several fractures and bruises and is believed to have been raped. However, no DNA was found on the corpse. The investigation, of her untimely death is still open, and if you have any information involving the case, the police ask you to call 110 as soon as you can. In other news, a huge storm is heading towards the city, and it might begin raining for longer periods of days. We won't be seeing the sun for a while. Depending on the days, jobs and school days may be cancelled. Stay tuned, stay safe."


	5. Attack Number Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubaki reflects on the events of last chapter.  
> Another murder occurs.

Tsubaki Kuroiro sits alone in her dorm, eyeing the door nervously. The pro hero, Battle Fist is outside, sent from the JPSC to protect her from her aggressor. The police were seeing this as a threat towards the fledgling hero, and told her to not say anything to anyone unless absolutely necessary.

Knowing Tsubaki, you can tell how hard this is for her.

The only person she had really confided in was Jeritslovski Ivanov, and it was only because he had asked her what was wrong. And while she had felt as if a massive weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she was still scared. Angry. Devastated.

If it was supposed to be her, why wasn't it? Why was a random girl that Tsubaki had rarely spoken to selected to take the beating? Did Shinobu really have to die?

Now, don't get me wrong. Tsubaki isn't in the mindset of "It should have been me, since nobody would be affected if I died." It's more of a, "I know my friends could handle it if I was gone, and if it WAS me, then an innocent girl would be able to go home to her family tonight."

She cried a lot that day. You can't blame her.

But because of her small outburst with Jerit, 2 people happened to overhear her concerns. One of her best friends, Okuyama Shirou, and....

Ganma Tsuburaba.

The man responsible for her pain. The psychopath who had brutally raped and murdered Shinobu Omota.

Her stalker.

After overhearing Tsubaki's feelings on the matter, Ganma begins to feel a shred of remorse. Not because of the things that he did, but because he had indirectly hurt Tsu.

But then he remembers what Akuma Zetsubo had told him.

"I'll harass her, and then you can swoop in as her hero! Badabing, badaboom, the next thing you know you'll be dating in no time!"

He had rejected Zetsubo's help.

But maybe he didn't need it.

His cold, sly grin grows on his face, and he heads towards his dorm, croaking a bit to himself.

\--------------------------

That night, Natsuki Haruka paces around her apartment. While she was generally against working with minors, this boy was paying her 3 times as much as she had normally charged.

And, well- He might resemble a frog, but he wasn't necessarily ugly.

The doorbell rings, and she scurries to open it. The boy stands in the doorway, wearing a baggy hoodie and some sweatpants. "Ribbit. Did you get my texts?"

She nods. "I've never let a client down, kid. Come on in."

He sits on the couch, sitting completely upright. "Just to clarify, you can completely transform into her, correct?"

"That's the quirk. I just need to see all of her body to do it."

He sighs. _This is going to work better than Shinobu. As accurate as her appearance was, she sure was awfully... loud._

Natsuki begins to transform into Tsubaki, freckles and all. "I'll try my best to replicate her personality too, but I can't make any promises it'll be a hundred percent accurate. I didn't have much to go off on."

"That's fine."

She strips, and sits on the table. Ganma looks her up and down. It's a perfect replication of Tsubaki's body. Except...

"That patch on your upper thigh. Why is it pale?"

"Oh, I didn't get a good look at that section, so I can't change that certain part of my body. Sorry."

"Nononono- This isn't right."

"Wh-what?"

"You said it'd be a perfect replication. That you've never let a customer down." His rage boils over. "YOU BITCH."

Before Natsuki can even make a sound, she's slammed into the wall with his tongue.

Ganma can HEAR her bones snap.

\------------------------------------------

Tsu is in her room, and a bunch of shrooms are popping around her. She's been subconsciously growing shrooms, and Battle Fist, or as Tsubaki knows her as, 'Auntie Itsuka', sits next to her.

"Honey, it's going to be okay. You're safe with me."

Her phone pings. It's the police department.

"Hello?" Her voice is soft, and she's trembling. She doesn't have the energy for any further questioning.

"Miss Kuroiro? You need to come to the Hosu Police Station as soon as you can."

"More questioning?" She tightens her grip on her Inkling plush.

"No."

Upon hearing the following words, Tsubaki almost drops her phone.

"There's been another body."


	6. BREAKING NEWS (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another excerpt from Yen News.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, another news report for context. I didn't write this one either, but ya know :/// it's important

YEN NEWS at 6 AM on Channel 7 "Good morning everyone I am your anchor, the one, the only, Guguru Mazabodo. Now onto Today's news. Today we have gained information that another murder has occurred that has similar conditions as the previous murder in UA. We assume the two are connected due to evidence found in crime scene. This recent murder had occurred in an apartment complex late last night. The victim, Natsuki Haruka, a prostitute that worked in that area, was found dead with multiple lacerations, fractures, internal and external bleeds, punctures. There was evidence of rape though sadly like the last victim, no DNA evidence was found on the body. If you have any information, the police ask you to call 110 asap. In other news, the clouds above that have been rain- Huh? What's this? It appears we are receiving information on the villains that attacked the city over a month ago. **[Reading from a paper handed to him]** According to the police, the robots that attacked the city and the UA sports festival were found to contain.. Oh dear god... is someone pranking us? Is this some sick joke? **[He was looking away from the camera]** This is real? Jesus Christ.... Sorry.. Ahem.. The robots had been found to contain the brains of dead children.. According to the police, there is proof of transactions between these villains and a hospital that donated the brains. The hospital claims to not have known what the brains were being used for, but the police are continuing to investigate their involvement. There is proof that the villain was going under the alias, Nise Namae. The police stated that they will continue investigating everything that happened that horrible day. Their condolences go to those whose families were affected by the events that day, or whose loved one's remains were used in such a atrocious way. Coming up in the news, are vigilantes coming back and should they be legal, right after these messages."


	7. Monday Mornings with Nemoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another broadcast (I swear I'm almost done with these)

"This is Yuma Nemoto, on Monday Mornings with Nemoto, Yen News. Now, normally I'd be covering the latest on Hero Laws and politics, but… Today, I've been asked to cover the deaths of Shinobu Omota, Natsuki Haruka, and now Hina Bubaigawara directly from the chief of police himself, Kenji Tsuragame. I'm going to be real with you all for a second. I'm the first reporter to be given this news, and when I first heard it- I can't even begin to describe the horror I experienced in those 12 minutes. It's been suspected that the murders of Shinobu Omota and Natsuki Haruka were correlated in some way, due to the grotesque ways they were both killed and the lack of DNA on the corpses. But… another body was found today. All three victims have been women ages 15 to 35. And they all have transformation quirks. If you or a family member fit the criteria of the pattern, the police ask you to stay at home and protect yourself. It's really important that we- Wait, what?" {Sorry, Yuma, but we need you to cover this} "You're kidding- we're live right now." {Yeah, I know. Just read the script.} "...In other news, the Rainy Season Hero, Froppy, also known as Tsuyu Asui… was found dead in the streets today. She-" **[Yuma turns her head to vomit.]** "was found on a hanging from a traffic pole… with her own tongue. It is apparent that she… struggled, so this was not a suicide. I- Oh god." {You okay, Yuma?} "Are you kidding me? Our society is falling apart at the seams. Is anything okay anymore? Turn- Turn off the stream." **[The stream shuts off.]**


	8. BREAKING NEWS (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay   
> Too many news reports, I know
> 
> But the next chapter's an ACTUAL chapter so
> 
> sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one, but I didn't publish it? In a sense? idk

YEN NEWS, 3:42pm CHANNEL 7

"Good afternoon everybody. This is the one, the only, Guguru Mazabodo here at Yen News. We have just been informed that another 8 bodies were located today in the streets of Hosu. All the bodies have been tied to the string of murders that had occurred earlier this week, as all the women had some sort of transformation quirk. Our hearts go out to the families who lost a loved one today. Again, we ask any female within the age range of 15-35 that has a transformation quirk to remain indoors and safe from harm. God bless us all."


	9. A Doctor's Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganma is a grumpy gus, we meet the doctor, and Deku gets an unpleasant surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I'm not sure what happened with the spacing on this chapter but :/
> 
> sorry about that

Ganma Tsuburaba walks down the halls of UA. He looks... strangely blank faced for a guy who just lost his mom. Tsubaki is sitting there in her mushroom pattern pajamas, holding a squid plush and talking to Inu. He's been following her for days now, but it's been helping her calm down a bit. Kind of like having an emotional support dog, in a sense. She giggles, and the sound of her laugh echoes in Ganma's head. His plan wasn't working. She wasn't scared enough.

And to make things worse, the role of her rescuer had been filled by a filthy mutt.

Ganma can feel his rage boiling over. He wants to snap the dog's neck right there, right now. He clenches his fist, trembling a bit, and Tsubaki turns her head in his direction.

There's nothing there. "Huh? I could have sworn I heard something."

"It's fine, Tsu! I told you that nothing'll happen when I'm here!" Inu jumps out of his seat, beaming with excitement.

Tsubaki smiles a bit. "Yeah, I guess so. It was probably just in my head."

Tsubaki and Inu then continue their conversation, unaware of the evil lurking just a few floors above them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" An empty pill bottle lies on the floor. "Did I use all of them already?!"

Ganma hits his fist against the wall, leaving a dent. His breathing is erratic, and his fist is literally in the wall. He stops to calm his breathing, pulling his hand away and walking to the pill cabinet. He opens a second bottle, and groans when he notices the two pills in the bottle.

"Guess I need to speak to Dr. Shigaraki soon." He downs the pill and closes his eyes. The dent in the wall vanishes, and the blood on his knuckles disappears, as if he had never punched the wall in the first place.

"Now that THAT'S taken care of..."

Ganma fumbles out a flip phone from his pocket, punching in a phone number in the dial pad. It rings for three seconds, and eventually a raspy voice answers the phone. "What is it?"

"I'm out of the warp pills, and running low on Incognito."

"Already? I just gave you these things, Ganny-boy." The nickname isn't one that Ganma's particularly fond of, but he knows better than to correct the Doctor.

"Yeah, I know- But I just can't satisfy my thirst- I _need_ her, Doctor."

"...Jesus Christ. Alright, you know where to go for pick up. Same fee as usual." "Thanks. See you then."

"I've got another drug I want you to try. I have a feeling you'll like it a lot."

"How much?"

"For you, I'll give it for free. But just as a sample."

"Ribbit." Ganma pauses. "Alright."

"There we go. See you on the flipside." A click, then silence. Ganma closes his phone.

\----------------------

Fast forward to that night, and Ganma is sitting on a bench nearby an abandoned alleyway. A man in a dark hoodie walks towards him, hands in pockets. "Here you go." He slips the 3 bottles in Ganma's hand. "Where's the cash?"

Ganma hands the man a small stack of money, smiling coldly. "So.. what's this new pill you've got for me?"

The man sits next to the frog rapist, taking off his hoodie. His white hair is an unruly mess, and his cold yellow eyes look Ganma up and down steadily. "Well, I gave you _Boost_ , _Incognito_ , and _Warp_ , right?" Ganma nods. "This is only to be used in a last case scenario. You'll know what to do when you use it."

"Is that all you'll tell me?"

"Yes. Nothing personal, kid, but I can't tell you anything without the possibility of being found out."

"Understood." The frog stands up.

"Pleasure doing business with you, kid." The man also stands up, smirking.

"Indeed."

\---------------------------

Ganma slips into the woman's apartment, preparing himself for his prize. He walks behind her, brimming with excitement. Suddenly, his hands wrap around her neck. She tries to scream, but is stopped when her neck snaps in two.

"Now." He pulls out a syringe and injects a serum into a vein. She slowly begins to contort into Tsubaki, and he licks his lips. "This should be fun."

Before he can do anything, the door is kicked down. Ganma is quickly restrained by a green blur. "We've got you now. Damn, you're a lot tinier than I expected." Ganma knows this voice. It's Deku.

Midoriya reaches to unmask Ganma, and the frog panics. Doctor Shigaraki's words echo in his head. "This is only to be used in a last case scenario. You'll know what to do when you use it."

He winces and braces for impact. He can't reach his drugs, he's practically helpless.

Then, a bright light.

Ganma can move again.

He looks down, and Deku is on the floor, 12 feet away from him.

_'Did... I do that..?'_

Not wanting to risk it any further, Ganma downs the Incognito pill and Warp pill and vanishes.

\-----------------------

"Guh- My head..." Midoriya looks around the room. "Wait- Wait- SHIT."

"Where did he go?!"

Dozens of other pros run into the room, but the culprit is nowhere to be found.

Deku can hardly remember what the culprit looked like, even though it was just mere seconds ago that he had restrained the culprit.

"What the fuck happened here?!" shouts Ground Zero.

"I- I don't know." Deku sighs. "I don't know."

Shoto is standing in the corner of the room, crossing his arms. "Isn't it obvious?"

Both men turn to their former classmate.

"We lost.


	10. A Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Japan's best pro heroes meet to discuss the events of last chapter.  
> Minor Izuocha because I have no shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woAH an aCtuAl cHapTer?!?!?!
> 
> Didn't think it was ever gonna happen?  
> Me neither.

Shihai Kuroiro paces the hallway, waiting for the others. Normally he wouldn't be a part of these investigations, but then he remembers _why_ he's here, and he scowls.

Someone is after his daughter.

And he's sworn to do whatever it takes to put the bastard behind bars.

The first murder had Shihai thinking this was some sick joke. But 3 more women, all transformed into Tsubaki? This was a threat. 8 more had only confirmed his suspicions.

Speaking of Tsubaki, the young girl seems to be taking this fairly well. The initial shock was rough, and it's taken a while to get her "back to normal" (If that's even possible), but Tsu is handling this far better than Shihai ever could.

_She gets it from her mother._

Shihai can't help but smile. He's so proud of both of them; their ability to shine so brightly in the midst of darkness was a feat Shihai had never dreamed of attempting, yet his wife and daughter could do it easily.

He's a lucky man.

It pains Shihai to think why someone would want to hurt Tsubaki like this. She's one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet, even if she isn't the smartest. She's naive to a fault, yet very perceptive to the subtle shifts of other's emotions. She's never been one to make enemies, and if she has, it's mostly because of the mutation side of her quirk. Are these a series of hate crimes? Attacks towards Shihai or Kinoko? Or a message directed to Tsubaki herself?

"Oh, Shihai. I should've expected you'd be here."

Shihai turns his head towards the voice and grins. "Fumikage, my old friend! It's been a while!"

"Agreed." The two dwellers of the abyss embrace. "I can only imagine the pain you're going through. How is Kinoko handling this?"

"She's devastated, furious- Hell, Mama Bear's been unleashed at this point. It took a LOT of persuasion to even get her on board with Tsubaki's return to school."

"Understandable. Kendo's- or should I say, _Tetsutetsu's_ assistance must have offered some comfort."

"I'd hope so! And Itsuka's fine, Tokoyami." Itsuka Kendo-Tetsutetsu walks into the hallway, adjusting her side ponytail. She flashes a grin towards the pair of edgelords.

"Speak of the devil! Hey, Itsuka."

She waves. "No Kinoko?"

"I told her it'd be better if she stayed home. She's been stress-shrooming again."

All three heroes sigh. Kinoko's "stress shrooms" haven't grown in years. Itsuka opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by a large boom.

"Kacchan, please! I really don't want to buy another desk!"

"Shut it, Dweeb! You may be number one, but you're not the boss of me!"

"Bakugo, calm down! This really isn't the time to start a fight!"

"The FUCK you say to me, Round Face?!"

"Kacchan, that's my _wife_ you're talking about."

"Wifey-Shmifey. It doesn't ma-"

A thud, then some grumbling.

"You know Izuku, I can take care of myself."

"Ngh- Let me go, Rosy Cheeks!!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's kinda hot, not gonna-"

"Oi, love birds! Let me go so we can get this goddamn meeting started!:

Shihai reaches to open the door, but is knocked to the side by a red blur.

"Hey, Bakugo! I heard all this yelling and just KNEW you were somewhere around here!" Eijiro Kirishima bounces up and down, practically radiating excitement.

"What is Shitty Hair doing here?" grumbles Explododork.

"The same thing as you and me, Katsuki." This next voice is Shoto Todoroki.

"Icyhot? Really?!"

"They're callin' in _all_ the big shots this time!" An older man chimes in. Shihai doesn't recognize him.

"I'd hardly classify myself as a big shot." Kyoka Jirou mumbles.

_Have they always been here..?_

"Oh come on, Don't say that Kyoka!" Eijiro grins, revealing his pointed, shark-like teeth. "Fat's right! This IS a big case, after all!"

"Agreed, I'm glad all of you could make it, woof." Hosu's police chief, Kenji Tsurunganme, stands in the corner.

"Now. Let's begin."

\-------------------------------

Deku's office is a lot cleaner than expected. There's a single All Might statue on a shelf, and an Ingenium and Froppy statue sit next to it. A single plaque is mounted on the wall above the statues.

It says, "Remember the Fallen."

On it are the names of heroes close to Izuku that died over the years. A constant reminder of those he couldn't save.

_Sir Nighteye (Mirai Sasaki)._

_Best Jeanist (Tsunagu Hakamata)._

_Ingenium (Tensei Iida)_

_All Might (Toshinori Yagi)._

_Pixie Bob (Ryuko Tsuchikawa)._

_Ingenium (Tenya Iida)._

_Froppy (Tsuyu Asui)._

How many more names would be added to this list? Only time will tell. But for now, Izuku is dead set on making sure that list stays as small as possible.

"So you're tellin' me that you got the guy, but you don't _remember_ getting him? How the hell does that work?" Fatgum crosses his arms.

"I don't know, honestly. I know that I held onto him, but I can't remember any of it. It's like someone reached into my brain and scrubbed the culprit out of my memory." All the heroes look at Izuku, bewildered. If the world's greatest hero couldn't catch this guy, who else could?

Ochaco holds her husband's hand. "It's not your fault, Izuku. It might be his quirk."

"I mean, it makes sense. A quirk that can erase your tracks? Might be why we haven't seen any evidence on any of the corpses." Kyoka twirls her earjack in her hand.

Eijiro Kirishima, as loud and energetic as ever, grins. "So we look through Japan's databases for a quirk with this description, see what we find and catch the bastard before anyone else has to die! Sounds simple enough."

"It might not be that easy." Shoto walks to the center of the room. "There are plenty of people who aren't in the database, and someone with a quirk like this probably doesn't want to leave a trail behind."

"Hm..."

"You got something to say, Deku?" Katsuki is sprawled over the couch.

"It's just- Maybe this isn't his actual quirk. He managed to get away without any of us seeing him, kind of like he teleported away. And- the way all his victims died, he's got to have some strength enhancing quirk too-"

Itsuka gulps. "No way..."

"I thought we put that bastard behind bars! He's dead now, isn't he?!" An exasperated Fatgum shouts.

Fumikage shudders. "I don't want to believe it."

"What are you suggesting? You don't mean..."

Izuku nods. "Call Tartarus and tell them I need to talk to Tomura Shigaraki."

Confused, Eijiro walks over to Izuku. "I don't understand- What's Shigaraki got to do with this?"

"Tch." Katsuki scoffs. "You've never been bright, huh Shitty Hair? Think about it. Multiple abilities? The fact that the bastard was able to beat fucking Deku?"

"I still don't get it-"

"Isn't it obvious? That All for One bastard had a kid."

"And now he's stirring up trouble in Japan." Shoto mumbles.

"Like Father like Son, I guess." sighs Kyoka.

Shihai stands up from his seat. "I don't understand, what does this have to do with my Tsubaki?"

"Kinoko was part of the big raid that got Shigaraki captured, right? I remember carryin' her around in my Fat Taxi back in the day. Maybe it's a grudge against her."

"But then Kaminari, Tokoyami, and Honenuki would be targeted too, right?" Shoto sighs. "I mean, no offense, but she wasn't in the hospital fighting the guy, so I don't see why he'd be targeting Tsubaki specifically."

"What if the kid's just got an unhealthy crush on Tsubaki? He doesn't know how to express himself, or he has and was rejected-"

"No, Tsu doesn't really get that kind of attention. At least, I don't think so."

"I've had my son Inu keep a close eye on her, and she doesn't seem to have anybody who adamantly hates her, woof."

"See? I just don't get it. Why Tsubaki? If he was trying to get a point across about mutation quirks, it wouldn't just be her. But this is the 13th murder and we still don't know his motives?!"

"Shihai, calm down. I've got Ashi watching Tsu closely, there's no need to worry."

"No need to worry?! My daughter is being TARGETED, Itsuka. How can I not worry when she could be next?! It's only a matter of time-"

"Kuroiro, I understand your frustrations, but getting upset isn't going to change anything. We need to formulate a plan." Shoto places his hand on Shihai's shoulder, and the latter groans.

"Fine, fine. But how can we make a plan if we know nothing about the culprit?" 

Izuku sighs. "I'll talk to Tomura Shigaraki in Tartarus and see if he knows anything about All for One having a kid. Then we'll go from there. Until then, we've just gotta keep doing what we're doing already."

Everyone all mumbles their own form of agreement, and the meeting is adjourned. As the crowd all shuffles out of the office, Itsuka stays behind.

"Hey, Midoriya?"

"Yes, Kendo?"

"Tell Toshi I said thanks. For watching out for Ashi. She may not show it, but I know she appreciates it."

"Huh? Oh. Don't mention it, Kendo. Stay safe."

"Yeah." She leaves, and Izuku is left alone in his office once again.

He turns to the Iida statue and frowns. "What am I going to do without you, Tenya? I bet this whole situation would be solved if you were here."

There's a silence, just like always. Izuku knows he's talking to nobody, but... he finds himself talking anyways.

"Mark my words, I'm going to catch this guy."

"Just watch me."

\---------------------------------------

Tsubaki plays 'Now or Never' on her keyboard, humming the melody as she goes. Inu is practically asleep, and Ashi and Toshi are bickering outside. She can't help but feel safe, even with all the shit going on in the outside world.

She hasn't been in contact with Minako in a while, but she knows that her friend is okay. The first rape brought back some bad memories for the blonde, but she's managed to bounce back and feel better about herself. _Having Eric around must help._ _I know that I said I'm not the biggest fan of all that icky romance stuff, but- I don't know, maybe it isn't all that bad after all._

She transitions the song into tide goes out, still smiling. _Don't get me wrong, I don't want to date anyone. But if I did, I guess that's okay. It isn't all that bad, right?_

She isn't necessarily wrong, but at the same time... with Ganma Tsuburaba on the loose, maybe it's a better idea to keep those thoughts to yourself for a while, Tsu.

We wouldn't want anything _bad_ happening to you, right..?


	11. Some quality time with an old friend, The assualt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku Midoriya takes a trip to Tartarus to speak to an old friend, and UA's Summer Camp takes a dark turn real fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA I can't write B)  
> ALSO IN RP TSU SPOKE TO GANMA ONCE, RIGHT  
> and like, she's fucking stupid and naive so she thinks they're friends even though they've only interacted like twice

"Sorry, pal. I don't know anything about master having any kids, and if I did," Tomura Shigaraki sits in his chair, straightjacket buckled securely. "What makes you think I'd tell you anything about it?"

Midoriya sits on the other side of the glass with a frustrated expression plastered on his face. "That's what I thought you'd say... We'll figure it out eventually, with or without your help. Mark my words." He stands up from his chair.

"Ha! I will, alright. When you DO figure it out, do me a favor and tell Meggy and Haru that I said hi~" His cocky grin hasn't left his face in the slightest, causing Midoriya to get even more irked. This case just kept leading him to more and more dead ends. How many more young women would have to die before he could get his act together?

* * *

Tsubaki walks into the forest, trying her best not to cry. The argument with Henka, if you can even call it an argument, hit really hard for some reason- She figured that being at the camp would help her ignore her problems, not add to them. She sits under a tree and sighs, still confused as SHIT as to what she did to make Henka upset at her.

She tucks her knees close to her chest and just cries.

The light of her bracelet blinks at a steady rythm, making her want to tear it off and throw it at a tree. But she knows she can't for her own safety, so she just sits there. Crying.

She can hear someone approaching from behind her. "Please leave me alone."

"A-are you crying?"

Tsubaki turns to face the voice. "Ganma?! What are you doing here? I thought this was just for the hero course-"

Ganma sits down next to her. "My dad's a teacher, right? So I was able to visit."

Tsu nods a bit. "Th-that makes sense."

"So what happened?"

"Henka's mad at me, and I don't know why."

"Huh. Well, I think you'll be fine. She doesn't know what she's talking about, Tsu. You're great."

Tsu rubs her eyes. "Really?"

He nods. "Yeah, ribbit. You're amazing."

Tsu's a little uncomfortable with this, but she doesn't really care enough to say anything. "Th-thanks."

"Hey," He smiles a bit, holding her hands. Tsu winces. "You don't need her approval. If it means anything to you- I- I really love you, Tsubaki."Tsu fidgets a bit, pulling her hands back to her lap.

"Shinobu was nothing like you, honestly." He murmurs.

Tsu smiles awkwardly, fidgeting with the purple ribbon of her right pigtail. She's heard that name before... Shinobu... Shinobu.. Her eyes widen.  _ Shinobu Omota? _ It all starts to fall in place. The strange glances he'd give her when passing in the hall. Their first meeting. His innate disliking of anyone else who'd speak to her.  _ Ganma was in the same class as the first victim, right..? But- wait, didn't Froppy die in that two weeks, too? Did he- Did he kill his mom?! No, Tsu- you're just- you're overthinking this. Why would he..? Just tell him the truth. _

"Sorry, Ganma. But I really don't think I like you like that. I don't think I like ANYONE like that. And I mean, we haven't really talked that much either-"

A majority of her rejection flies over his head. All he hears is "I really don't think I like you like that." and "We haven't really talked that much either". He grumbles, "If it weren't for that pesky purple haired pussy, that'd be different."

"Purple..? You mean Akachan? Oh, he just never really initiates, ya know? So when he did for the first time, of course I'd say yes! But I don't like him like that! He's just a friend. Actually, now that I think about if, I do have a lot of boy friends." She rambles, trying to silence the anxieties whirring around in her head. "They're all cool."

Ganma visibly twitches.

"Um, you sure you're okay..?"

"This can't be right- I've been watching you for four months and you've never once mentioned a boyfriend or kissed anyone or-"

"Wait, I'm sorry- What?" Her fight or flight instincts start to kick in. "A-actually Ganma, I'm gonna head back to camp."

"Back to your boyfriend?! Which one is it? Yami? Yona?! I bet it's that Russian bastard- you two have been talking a lot lately! Is it that mutt?! Shirou?! The man can't handle taking ONE of my girls, he's just GOT to take another?! Or it's that NAZI you and Daigoro were talking to- Or the pervert that somehow managed to grope you and get away with it?!"

"Wh-what?" She starts to back away, scared as shit.

Ganma quickly shoots his tongue out and grabs her, pulling her in towards him. He fumbles his hand in his pocket and pulls out a syringe, jabbing it into Tsubaki's exposed thigh like an epi-pen.

Tsubaki tries to hide in a shadow and escape, but nothing happens.

Her quirk won't activate.

Before she even has the chance to scream for help, Ganma warps them to the cabin, tossing her into a corner.

Tsu smacks her head against the wall, temporarily blacking out. The second she comes to, she vomits. The back of her head throbs, and she presses her fingers to the center of the pain. They quickly become wet. She's bleeding. "Wha..?" How did she get here? 

Why did she vomit? Where is she?

Ganma drops down from the rafters, swallowing what looks like a small pill. He walks over to Tsubaki.

"Ganma..? What are you doing here? Where is here..? Why does my head hurt..?"

"Looks like somebody has a concussion." He bends down to make eye contact with Tsu, lifting her chin with his thumb. He grins sadistically.

"A concussion..? How?"

"You don't remember? How about a kiss to make you feel better? Ribbit."

"Wh- No-" She slurs.

Ganma quickly stands up and stomps on Tsubaki's shin, breaking the bone in half. She screams in pain, confused as shit as to how she got here.

"Shh..." After doing the same to her other leg, Ganma smacks Tsubaki's head, causing her to black out again, vomiting once more.

"We can't be here for long, dear. But I'm almost out of my warp pills and we can't really leave without them. And I have no bars, so we can't necessarily call the Doctor either, ribbit. He'll be here in two days, as we've discussed this beforehand. Although, I did end up finding you much earlier than planned." He sighs, kissing the top of Tsu's head and moving her to the cage part of the cabin to ensure she doesn't escape.

Not like she could if she tried. One of the bones in her leg is sticking out, and the minute she returns to consciousness, the pain will probably paralyze her.

There's no way she can get out of this on her own. In fact, if it weren't for the small bracelet on her left wrist, she'd be completely fucked over.

Now all she can do is wait and hope that someone'll figure out she's gone.

If they don't, well-

She might as well be dead.


	12. Months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after the incident, Tsubaki is presented with the opportunity to speak to Ganma after an incident involving the League of Villains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i don't update this fic for years and this is what happens :(

"I was actually useful!!" Tsubaki stands in the Hospital waiting room after the raid at the Laboratory, feeling like she actually did something good for once.

"I gotta tell Sir New Kid about this when I get back!" She hops up and down excitedly, probably a little TOO excitedly for this kind of situation but you know what, it's Tsu we can cut her a little slack "And Nemi!! And Akachan too!! Oh, and Jerit- Actually, I dunno if I should tell Jerit- Hmmm-"

She's actually really proud of herself for being able to contribute to a case like this in a positive manner, despite the fact that this case... wasn't much of a win. However, Tsu decides to look at the positives anyways. It doesn't look like anything could really ruin this for her, even though the foundation for this newfound sense of pride could be easily shattered when presented with the right evidence. But, you'd have to be a really cruel person to want to ruin this for her.

Saiko Intelli, who had been in charge of the raid, stands near the hallway talking to Momo Yaoyorozu. She spots Tsubaki and smirks sadistically, walking over to the small girl. 

"Ah, Miss Kuroiro. Glad to see you aren't too injured." She keeps the greeting brief and formal, although the small pleasantries offered are odd to hear coming from Saiko of all people.

"Oh uh, Thanks Miss Intelli!" Her confident grin does not falter in the slightest.

"Hm." She motions to the seat behind Tsubaki. "Take a seat."

"Oh, okay!" She does exactly as she's told, still feeling like her excitement is untouchable.

"So, you are aware why I had enlisted Creati, correct?" Saiko folds her hands together and places them on her lap. 

The big words make Tsubaki stop and think for a while. "Uhhhh-"

_ Stupid fucking- _ "Alright, allow me to put this as simply as possible- You were only involved in this case because of your connections to a Ganma Tsuburaba."

Upon hearing THAT name, Tsu's smile immediately drops. "...Oh. Erm- If you don't mind me asking, Miss- What does he have to do with anything?"

Saiko pauses, sighing once more. "I believe you had pointed out the connection between those cases during our first briefing. Considering none of us were able to get a good look at the boss, we weren't able to detain him as planned, but further investigation of the crime scene had proven that this organization was indeed responsible for the quirk-simulating drugs that Mr. Tsuburaba had consumed."

"..?" Confused, Tsu tilts her head quizzically in an attempt to try her best to decipher the big words.

"The people we were sent to arrest were the suppliers of the drugs that he had used during his crime spree."

"Oh."

"However, we were unable to perform any arrests due to the fact that most of the criminals had run away, and the only ones left were either dead or-" Saiko pauses, trying her best to find the proper wording. "Mentally impaired." She, of course, is referring to the nomu.

Tsu isn't really sure how to respond, so she just nods politely and smiles.

"Now, we've been trying to get Mister Tsuburaba to open up about his supplier for a while, but he won't even say anything to his own father. Now, I know you've been through a lot regarding this individual, but..."

Taking a shaky breath, Tsu manages to inquire, "...You want me to talk to him, right?"

"Yes. Knowing his... opinions of you- You're most likely the only one he'd open up to."

Any positive energy Tsubaki had regarding this situation had immediately flown out the window. She starts to feel sick to her stomach.

"That being said, you'd most likely be going in alone. He'd know something was up if you were accompanied by someone else."

"So... Me and G-Ganma... alone..." She visibly begins to tremble. How could she even suggest this? The last time she was alone in a room with that monster... well, it wasn't pretty in the slightest. But at the same time, there was so much she wanted to know from him. Why her? Did she do something to deserve it? And if she did, why did he take it out on all those women? "Are you sure that's a good idea..?" Tsubaki feels like she's about to break into tears right there. Her dad was right next to her, where did he go? What about her mom? Or Creati-Sensei? Why was she so alone?

"You won't be entirely alone, since he IS in a heavily guarded prison, after all. If you need it, I'm sure your mother or father could accompany you on the way there. And you'd be monitored the entire time, obviously. There's no physical danger."

Tsubaki's mind begins to race. _ I can't go. I can't go. I CAN'T go. He'll hurt me. But- Miss Intelli says he can't hurt me- and she needs my help- Darn it, Tsubaki- This is your ONE chance to be useful and you can't even get over your own fears to help out- I'm gonna cry. No, no I'm not. Not here. Not in front of everyone. Not again. I just- I need my mom. I'm scared. I'm alone. He's gonna hurt me again, he's gonna hurt me again, he's gonna hurt me again- _

The distressed look on Tsubaki's face is obviously visible, and even if Saiko's one of the most sadistic people you'll ever meet, she can't help but feel a twang of pity for the young girl. "I understand if you're hesitant to jump in headfirst. There's no need to make your decision now, but I do need a yes or no answer as soon as possible." She stands up and slips a small piece of paper into Tsubaki's hand. "You know how to contact me." And with that, Saiko Intelli leaves the Hospital, leaving Tsubaki a shaking mess in her seat.

"..Okay-"

Across the room, Momo had noticed Saiko speaking to Tsubaki earlier but didn't want to intrude on their conversation, but now she figures this is a good time to ask what's wrong. She takes a seat next to Tsubaki. "I um, I know Miss Intelli can be quite intimidating sometimes, but she means well."

Tsubaki practically jolts out of her seat. "ERm- It's okay!" She gives Momo a shaky smile. "I'm okay!"

"Are you su-"

Tsubaki hops out of her chair, still shaking. "Yup yup! I'm A-Okay! Just a little shaken from the whole raid, I guess. I should go- Don't wanna take up any unnecessary space, heh! Bye Creati-Sensei!" And with that, she speeds out of the hospital waiting room.

Tears streaming down her face, Tsubaki ends up running into one of her friends, Nemi Cascella. She explains what's going on, but is unsure of what she's going to do. Later on, she runs into yet another pal, Akachan Onaki, who agrees to go with her to visit Ganma.

All she can do now is just wait.


	13. A Father-Son Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kosei Tsuburaba stops by to check in on his son, Ganma finally gets back in action after months of liighty being a lazy piece of shit

Ganma sits alone in his cell in Tartarus Prison, just staring at the wall with a bored expression on his face. It's pretty obvious this guy isn't considered an S tier threat NOW, but when he was avoiding capture the pros made the mistake of classifying him as such. Because of that, the guy's been locked up in a cell similar to All for One's with all the necessary restraints, minus all the brain monitoring and shit.

The security guard outside stands there, about ready to fall asleep. "Ya know, when I took this job, I was told it'd be a big upgrade from bouncin' for strip clubs. But uh- Honestly now I'm just standin' in front of some frog rapist who doesn't say shit and tryin' my best not to fall asleep." All of this is said quietly.

Ganma just sits there in silence, the same expression that's normally plastered on his face remaining stagnant.

As if the security guard's prayers for excitement had been answered, the pressurized door opens to the visitor side of the cell. Kosei Tsuburaba and Saiko Intelli walk into the room, alongside a couple of cops. "...Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Saiko nods. "She's visiting tomorrow, we need to let him know so he'll cooperate. And besides, there's always the chance you can get through to him now."

"I doubt it." Kosei mutters in response. "But I guess it's worth a shot-"

Saiko's never been the biggest fan of sentimentality, so she wants to distance herself from the father and son as soon as possible. "Good. We'll be in the other room. Don't get too emotional."

"Yeah, yeah whatever-"  _ God I hate that lady, geez- _ Sighing a little, Kosei takes a seat in the chair across from Ganma. A thick layer of glass separates the two, and Ganma is only able to hear his father due to the microphones and speakers on both sides. "Hey Ganny- It's me, your dad. Not that you didn't know that already, I just- Erm-"

Ganma's gaze remains vacant, as if he's no longer really there, rather just a hollow shell.

It pains him to see his son like this, even after all of the things he's done. Kosei takes a shaky breath and continues. "It probably isn't comfortable to be stuck in a chair all day, but uh- I'm sure you manage. You've always been really adaptable, which you got from your mom-"

"..."

"...Right. Erm- I have good news for you, I guess- Some heroes raided the organization that gave you the drugs and messed you up, and like- if you just give us some information we can really end this case and maybe get you in a rehab program-"

"......" Ganma remains silent.

Kosei sighs. "......Yeah, that's... what I thought you'd say."

The two sit in silence for a while, and it eventually proves too much for Kosei. He stands up from his chair with a defeated expression on his face. "Well uh- Nice talk, sport."

"Don't forget to tell him who's visiting." Saiko says through the earpiece Kosei had put on prior to entering the room.

"Ack, right- One more thing, kiddo- You've probably gotten a few visitors since the raid happened but uh- I heard little Tsubaki's stopping by tomorrow-"

At the mention of Tsubaki's name, Ganma's vacant stare immediately lights up.

Saiko stands in the other room with the security guard, watching the exchange and taking mental notes. "There we go..."

Ganma looks at his father with an… excited flicker in his eyes. "Tsubaki… is coming to visit me?"

The security guard stands next to Saiko with a shocked look plastered on his face. "Wha?! That's the first time this kid has spoken in weeks!"

Kosei softens a little after seeing Ganma react to his words, filled with conflicting emotions. "Yeah, she said she wanted to talk-"

"...She wants to talk with me? On her own accord?" He croaks a bit.

"Y-yeah, that's what she said-"

"That's..." Ganma smiles quietly to himself. "Wonderful."

"I'm glad you're excited, kiddo-" Kosei feels as if he's gonna cry, he hasn't seen his little boy smile in so long, and even after all of the shit he had done, he was still his little boy, no? Kosei can't bring himself to hate his son, which had previously caused tons of anxiety, but now... He's glad his intuition was right. Of course his son wasn't naturally that bad. It was just the drugs, it was that damn Shigaraki's fault. Ganny was just as pure as he had always thought he'd been.

However, Kosei would soon learn that he was wrong all along. Ganma had always had obsessive tendencies, he just learned to keep them to himself as he had seen how society reacted to those kinds of things. Sure, the drugs had amplified those qualities, but at heart it was still GANMA. Maybe if he had gotten the help he needed earlier, this would have been prevented, but it's obviously too late. He's gone off the deep end, and now the only thing that matters to him is the short black-skinned musician in Class B, and that's how it'll stay for a long while.

But for now, Ganma'll let his mind wander, because soon... 

He'll be reunited with the girl of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTER THIS ONE LAST CHAPTER AND THIS BULLSHIT IS DONE
> 
> WOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
